


Beautiful Bride

by RuvikVictoriano



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Forced Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikVictoriano/pseuds/RuvikVictoriano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick smut drabble written after Waylon hides in the locker and before Eddie tries to play doctor. Wrote it as soon as I saw the scene in a Let’s Play. Obviously non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Bride

Everything was cold, radiating pain, and Waylon’s body was covered in his own sweat and shaking like a leaf on the breeze. The light was too bright. He blinked, whimpered, and tugged against the scratchy rope keeping him bound. His thoughts were like rabbits ducking for cover and burrowing into the dirt; he couldn’t think straight long enough to form a complete sentence.

Words like, ‘ _What_ ' and ' _why_ ' and ' _help_ ' and ' _scared_ ' tumbled through his mind like a cacophony of gibberish. A hand slid down along his inner thigh and Waylon's body became taut, a sharp intake of breath stabbing into his lungs, and his vision blurred with tears when the touch didn't cease.

“Oh Darling, I’ll make you so beautiful…” Eddie whispered to him, his voice like a silk rope- invitingly smooth and pulling Waylon’s thoughts in different directions. He felt sick with fear. “You’ll have to be rid of all  _this_ -”

Waylon suddenly thrashed, something cold and wet gripping his flaccid cock and stroking it. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head, but just like before the touch didn’t leave him. His stomach twisted itself into knots.

_Oh god, he’s going to cut it off, he’s going to drag a knife through it and cut it off, oh god oh god oh god-!!_

“So  _unsightly_ ,” Eddie murmured, voice thickly coated with disgust. “Can’t wait to  _remove_  it. To  _carve_  it out, and mold you into a goddess…”

“ _Please, no_ …” Waylon rasped, the words coming out broken. He twisted his hands, thrashed again, ignoring the burn of the rope against his skin and the heated fire of agony that shot up through his injured leg. “No,  _no_ , don’t-  _don’t_ …. don’t, please…”

The cold fingers gripping his cock were gentle, but that was little to dismiss Waylon’s overwhelming terror. He’d seen what those hands had done. He’d watched it all, they could easily twist and tear and-

A gasp slipped past Waylon’s lips and he arched as he felt Eddie’s thumb slide over the head of his cock, slowly applying pressure in a way that could only be described as oddly pleasant. Like a flip had been switched, he grew hard, and Waylon was left horrified by his body’s betrayal.

“Oh  _Darling_ , you respond so quickly!” the other man commented, making Waylon feel hot with shame. “Such an admirable quality in a wife… you’ll do nicely. Shall I reward you?”

The wetness coating Eddie’s fingers was drying somewhat, making his movements slowed, and Waylon clenched his eyes shut as his captor began to stroke him, his member growing more and more solid with each gentle touch. It was maddening. Waylon struggled to think of something else, of the horrors he’d seen to make his body stop reacting, but it was impossible. So he tried to think of someone else, of his wife-

“ _Ah!_ ” he cried out, body arching again, a shiver of lust rolling through him like a current of lightning. “S-stop-!!!”

“Don’t be ashamed, my love,” Eddie cooed, his words a sickeningly sweet purr. “I do this for you. You’re changing for me. This…  _this_  is the least I can do for you.”

Another cry was forced from Waylon, another tortured moan, and he felt like something hot was building up in his groin. It was a white-hot coiled spring, and it was threatening to burst out of him like something alive that wanted to crawl out. His entire body was shaking and all of his muscles were ready to cave on him. His fingers were hurting, and when he flexed his grip he realized it was because he was clenching his fists so hard that his nails were piercing the flesh of his palms.

He was trying to shout the word ‘ _no_ ' past all his desperate pleas and unwilling hisses of pleasure. Waylon's jaw ached, and he shook his head again, hoping Eddie would stop this and simply kill him.

“Darling, don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Eddie said to him, and Waylon nearly screamed when he felt all of the attention center on the tip of his cock. Thumbs rubbed him just below the head, his toes curled and uncurled, and everything became a backdrop of white to this moment. “ _That’s it. Just like that_ …”

Waylon could barely even think now. All he wanted was release, just an end to this, and Eddie’s soft words and loving whispers were the final touches to whatever demented mural he was painting on Waylon’s body.

Two hands touched him now, Eddie’s focus entirely pinned on getting off his Bride to be. The spring was readied to come undone. Waylon felt so close now, he could almost taste it on his tongue.

He barely noticed when he felt something slick press to his entrance, pushing inward, making Waylon shift with discomfort from the slight burn as he was stretched. But the touch to his cock had him ignoring whatever else was being done to him right now, that or he didn’t want to know.

“ _Oh, god_ ,” he groaned, tilting his head back and baring his throat. There could have been a knife against his neck right now and he would have been blind to it. “ _Please_ -”

Eddie’s fingers twisted inside of him, pressing upward, and without warning Waylon was under attack by his own sudden orgasm that tore through him. Eddie caged his emissions with a tightly closed fist over his cock, and Waylon whimpered helplessly as he throbbed into that hand. He was unknowingly rocking back into the fingers pressed inside of him, and he heard Eddie whisper that demeaning pet-name again, “My Darling…”

Darkness took over his vision again by the time his orgasm faded from him, still too distraught and in pain to keep awake. If anything, his own release just made him that much more tired. But he would awake again. He would awaken to the sound of the buzzsaw, the feelings of fear and terror, and the hopeless need to escape.


End file.
